


spring festival

by DraconianFlatulence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, Kinda, i promise i was thinking of them, it doesnt really say their names, that god au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconianFlatulence/pseuds/DraconianFlatulence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm well aware this is shit, I did not edit and I did not put any effort into it. If you read this know that it was ur own decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring festival

“Let’s see if I can remember this correctly, the true beginnings of our spring festival. It was a very long time ago mind you so I may not remember as much as you’d want. Now, you’ve all heard the story of the man in the woods right? Of the man who bakes pies in an old cabin and if you go in you’ll be trapped forever? well, that story actually has a shred of truth. 87 years ago when i was barely 15 years old we had a monthly tradition. It had started many,many years before. so long ago no one even remembered. We would all gather together in town as the priest would go into the forest to find the spirit within. You see all month long the spirit would bake pies, more pies than you could ever imagine, and once a month the spirit would give the pies to the priest to take back to the village with a flock of goats to carry it all. Now until then we never met the spirit and the priest never told us about them saying that they were very private. All we knew was that the spirit was very funny and loved to sing to the animals and that they were the creator of goats and sweets. But one day in the last stretch of spring, when we had harvested the last of all the fruits and berries that would grow that year the priest had told us that the spirit will be joining him on the next trip. We were all very excited of course, a chance to meet the forest guardian that has been feeding our town for millennia. So that entire day before the spirit arrived we created a great feast. The adults made roasts and roasted vegetables and delicious treats made specially for the spirit. The children went and gathered the most colourful mushrooms we could find and used berries and juice to paint a big picture of the town for the spirit. Of course, the picture was badly made since most of the kids weren’t even 10 but we used every colour we could get a hold of and we were firm in the belief that the spirit would love that more than actual artistic talent. When the time finally came for the spirit to arrive the children were sent to the smallest table and were told to stay away in case we offended the spirit. We did as we were told, no one of us were brave enough to face the wrath of the town elder or a nature spirit. and like that, we waited listening carefully for the bleats of the approaching goats and the smell of hundreds of cooling pies to waft our way. When finally we heard their approach the sun was beginning to set and lantern and lamps were set up among the tables and paths. As the spirit made their sown the path we all noticed three things first of all, 1) They were a black cloak that covered their entire body and face hiding their features from us entirely, 2) they were incredibly tall, 7 feet at least though i was certain that they were 9 feet and were stooping, 3) they had long, elegant, curving goats horns shading from red to orange to white protruding from two holes in the top of their hood that were more than 3 feet long. As they approached a faint fear settled over the adults, every legend of the creature with goats horn was a legend of rage, destruction, and murder. The legends told of a monster of a creature three houses tall and stronger than any creature imaginable as well as its two children, one who spread madness and confusion around him and another who killed those left behind by the other 2. As the creature/spirit approached I could tell it was surprised by the celebration and when they got near enough to be heard they said in deep but musical tone “‘why’d you all make a big fuss over me”’ and laughed. Their laugh was… it can only be described as mirthful, it was an odd laugh that sounded more like honking than a laugh but it was so happy i can’t find a better word for it, and as we heard the fear left the adults faces and returned the laugh. With their comment the feast began and we children watched from the sides in fascination as they made jokes and laughed that mirthful laugh. Eventually they started looking around in confusion which wasn’t explained until they eventually spotted us in the sidelines and asked in its lilting voice “‘why aren’t the kids all up and getting their party on?”’ and shook their head at all the explanations the adults tried to throw at them. With a final shake of the head they looked over and called the kids forward and gave us each our own pie and sent us to join the festivities. When the party started to wind down I led the kids forward to offer the spirit our own gifts. I said to the spirit in a brave tone “We’ve collected colours for you and made you a painting with them, will you take it!” as one of the girls behind me with the rare red hair stepped forward holding the painting of the town made with every colour. “And will you take these mushrooms we collected to do with as you please!” as a boy with a vibrant blue cotton shirt stepped forward holding the large basket of mushrooms. I can’t remember what they said exactly but the loved the 2 gifts and even ate a few of the poisonous mushrooms before handing them to a goat to ‘take back home’. They then said to everyone in a humorous tone “‘Every one should come up to the forest so I can all up and give you my own gifts”’. So of course we were all super excited and ran to the forests edge in anticipation for what a spirit might bestow upon us besides the many pies. “‘I figured i should give you three things so you can all up and be pretty chill for then next millennia or so. This is my first lil gift”’ they said as they pulled apiece of paper from deep inside their cloak and gave it to our elder. “”this is my best apple recipe, I’ve been makin it for bout 3 centuries. and it’ll be like suuuuper good but if you brag about it to someone then they won’t all up and be able to taste the thing. ok next…”’ The spirit patted itself down for a few moments before pulling three large wooden things they called ‘juggling clubs’ “‘Now this is my dads, if you throw em in the air you’ll juggle them, don’t ask how, but, they some powerful weapons. u=you can kill just bout anything with em. including gods so careful… Alright last thang”’ And in one swift movement the spirit removed their cloak and had given it to the elder and we saw them as they truly were. They were 10 feet high when standing tall not counting their 4 foot long horns. Their skin was a dark grey and had yellow eyes with rectangular goat pupils. even with their mouth closed you could see the long sharp fangs protruding over their bottom lip. A smile was painted on their face in white paint that made them look like a terrifying clown. Their long bony arms ended in long sharp claws and the black rags stained in a rainbow of colours they wore hung around their thin frame. “‘Have my cloak, whenevs you wear the thing you should be safe from the eyes of the immortal.”’ Of course the adults immeadietly recognized them as one of three masters of death, one of the mirthful messiahs, the son of the great one. They, in particular, were the god of death, and yeah i know were idiots for not making that connection when we saw the horns and they spoke to us, seeing as the other brother was mute. But everyone freaked and chased them into the forest afraid they would start taking the townspeople’s lives. We of course regretted it when we didn’t get our pies that we relied on for food more than we should have, but the towns people dealt with it. Death was what they feared most and they had eaten dinner with the master of death. But, one year after the god was chased out and the priest ran after them to never be seen again, a goat wandered into town with a single cherry pie carefully balanced on its back. and every year after that a single goat would come to town with a single pie at the same time, on the same day that the god was chased out. And very year I would take the three gifts and find them. I would take the cloak to sneak up on them, I would use to the clubs to fend off anything that got in my way, and I would give them one of our towns apple pies so he could know we are successful thanks to him without ever removing the cloak. The priest died long ago and the only child he had is protected though i am not at liberty to say you know who you are. (shh Vantas I’m not able to say, its not you or Nitram I’m sure.) The god waits in their cabin for the day when we will let them join us again, though I know that they join in anyways, hidden in the crowd with a mask and a hat to hide in their new purple cloak. I am old, so very old and i will soon die, all I ask is you children respect them and when you are older invite them to sing with us once more, and to bake their pies for old friends. Now I am sorry but I must retire to my room for I am tired” and so the old man left to the large house behind him. Once inside he gathered his things to make the final trip to the forest. His old bones creaked as he donned the cloak, his joints cracking as he lifted the clubs, but his hands steady as he pulled his last apple pie from the oven and left through the back door and hid in the shadows through the ever-growing farms. as he entered the forest he readied his clubs and fought the many beasts and traps that guard the god. As he walked up to the house he let the cloak slide to the and knocked on the door before him. and for the final time he heard the god greet him before they would guide him to peace. “‘Hello my love”'


End file.
